earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oroku Karai
History (Submitted by Jester) Oroku Karai: 1995 - 2004 Karai was born shortly after her father was punished by Ra's al Ghul for murdering his own adoptive brother Hamato Yoshi. For a while, Oroku Saki raised his daughter to compete with David Cain's own combat-trained daughter. Saki hoped if his own daughter could best Cain's experiment, Ra's may reconsider his edict denying Saki from what he viewed as his destiny, becoming the next Demon's Head. However, Saki was a poor trainer, lacking the patience for it and to accomplish this endeavor, Saki found Hattori Tatsu, a former pupil of Saki's former mentor Masato. As Tatsu insisted that Karai be trained around the clock, Karai was taken from her parents for several years while Tatsu trained her in secret in a number of rough environments where she not only had to learn complex fighting techniques at a young age, but also had to fight for her very survival against nature and the elements. When Tatsu felt confident in her abilities, Karai was returned to her parents, only to discover that David Cain's daughter had fled just moments before after performing her first kill. With Karai and the Cain child's duel called off, Saki took another chance by sending Karai on her first mission at just ten years old. Karai passed her rite of passage, earning the title "Shifra," derived from the ancient Lisan al Qatala word for "Precious." Oroku Karai: 2004 - 2008 Impressed by Karai's ability, and possibly due to her missing the chance to raise her own daughter, Sandra Wu-San approached Ra's al Ghul and asked to be granted the honor of taking this child to make her a true "Lady." For four years, Shiva taught Karai around the clock. Unlike her harsh training with Tatsu, Karai felt as much a daughter to Shiva as she did a student. Shiva also helped Karai tap into her mystical abilities. When Karai's father decided that a post-Undertaking Star City was ripe with potential to grow the Foot Clan, he called for Karai to be brought to him. For a short time, Shiva remained in Star City to continue to train Karai, but when Karai's mother overheard Karai voice her wish that Shiva were her actual mother, Shiva's services were officially dismissed by Saki. Karai knew her mother was behind this and never truly forgave her. Lady Karai: 2008 - Present Though Saki would often travel, Karai was left in Star City to act as Tatsu's right-hand. She volunteered regularly to be sent out on missions to prove her capability, but Tatsu insisted that she remain at home. Karai did not realize it, but Tatsu had begun training for a new purpose. No longer was Karai being shaped into a weapon, but into an heir worthy of inheriting the mantle of Shredder and leading the Foot Clan. It took years for Karai to realize this and only was able to confirm it after her parents returned to Star City following its demonic infestation, eager to use this disaster to progress the Foot's agenda. Finally, Karai was given a taste for command as her father assigned her an entourage of other assassins and tasked her to oversee many of his most vital field assignments. Karai did not disappoint. Her team was among the only Foot units not to fail in conflicts against the mysterious turtles. So recently Saki tasked his daughter to find and exterminate the turtles. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Karai is a scary lady. I've seen her tear through a column of SWAT officers to reach her target. I've seen her stand alone against four of my green friends and hold her own. I've seen her nearly kill both Leonardo and my father on two different occasions... and yet, I feel sorry for her. I think she, too, may just be a tragic victim of her father's actions.Network Files: Oroku Karai Threat Assessment Resources * Homo Magi Physiology: Karai is a member of a sub-race of humans with exceptionally potent auras which gives them a natural affinity for working magic. While Karai has the potential to be every bit the immortal witch her mother is, Karai tends to take after her father, focusing most of her attention on the martial arts with only a sprinkling of the dark arts. ** Occultist: Karai, like her mother, is a practitioner of many occult practices such as alchemy, astral projection, and Kuji-kiri. Kuji-kiri is an esoteric practice, which, when performed with an array of hand "seals", incantations, and focus of one's chi allows healing, exorcism, and even more spectacular effects rituals such as briefly paralyzing opponents. While she is well-aware she is not making the most of her occult potential, Karai does not seem eager to correct this anytime soon. This is likely due to the drama between her and her mother. * Safinat Dakhma Training: Karai was trained, almost from birth, to become an assassin. To this end, she was taught to fight both with and without weapons and to think strategically so that she could weaponize anything. Not only did Karai excel at her training, becoming one of the youngest assassins in the history of the League of Assassins, but she continued to improve until she became its youngest Syd Qatal (or Master Assassin). ** Combat Aura Reading: Under her training with Shiva, Karai found a way to blend her martial skill with her magic potential. Through a form of rapid aura reading, similar to the way in which Shiva reads body language, Karai has made herself quite the effective fighter. ** Master Infiltrator: Karai is able to be one with darkness. She can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master Martial Artist: Karai is one of the best martial artists of the Safinat Dakhma, having been tutored by not only her father and Master Tatsu in the ways of ninjitsu, but also by Lady Shiva herself in over a dozen other styles of hand-to-hand combat (which is why Ra's al Ghul began to call Karai 'Lady Karai'). ** Master of Kenjutsu: Karai is a world-class master swordswoman. Leonardo himself admits she is the superior fighter and has bested him on several occasions when he fought her alone. Of course, Leonardo also tends to fight much more in the honorable samurai way where Karai is not above fighting dirty. ** Master of Tantōjutsu: Karai is also well-trained in the use of tantō. ** Master of Kyūjutsu: Karai possesses an aptitude for archery and uses a yumi and arrows to fight long-ranged when she's expecting the need. She often keeps several archers in her entourage just so that she can take their weapon and quiver if she needs to use such weaponry. ** Master of Shurikenjutsu: Karai can throw shuriken with great accuracy. ** Peak Human Conditioning: Through continuous, intensive training, Karai has molded herself into one of the greatest living weapons. She possesses peak levels of strength, stamina, speed and agility possible for a person of her size and build, making her an all-around athlete. Weaknesses * Stubbornness: Karai is stubborn and severe. She often ignores favorable solutions over the most direct and efficient. * Sociopathy: She may be sociopathic as well. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exception * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * She recruited Jennika Smith into the Foot Clan.Network Files: Jennika Smith She also stabbed her when Jennika asked Rocksteady and Bebop to stop torturing Donatello during a fight.VOX Box: Turtle Power 25 * Karai has a Threat Assessment ranking of 65, marking her as a High Threat. * She's one of few people free to speak candidly with Koya uncaged.Network Files: Koya Notes * Her alias Harmony Tanaka is a nod to her alias from 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Oroku Karai * Character Gallery: Oroku Karai Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Japanese Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Occultism Category:Swordsmanship Category:Martial Arts Category:Archery Category:Throwing Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Assassins Category:Submitted by Jester Category:Height 5' 3" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat